prisonercellblockhfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 164
The story Anne tells Jim and Vera is very confuse d, and she eventually agrees she made the whole thing up. She is returned to the laundry where she starts to talk again about her friend Megan. When she tells the women about finding Megan dead and the doctors describing it as a cot death, it becomes obvious she's talking (at least in part) about a baby. Anne says that she named her baby after her best friend, but now no-one can help her as they are both dead. Vera can't persuade Meg to change her mind and take back her resignation. The women try to pretend that the escape plan was just a joke, but Anne isn't convinced and flies into a rage. Bea realises it was Anne who attacked her. Later on, Anne has returned to "normal" and helps Lizzie with her lines. Meg talks to Bob about being born in prison: she says her mother was given a 5 year sentence during the war for black market activities and her father was a US soldier. Judy gets Anne to stand in as Prince Charming to show Margo how it should be done, but Vera cuts Anne down to size by reminding her that her family had disinherited her. Anne now admits she stole the money to all the women in the rec room. Judy passes the information on to Bea, and they work out how to manipulate Anne's behaviour, as she seems to lose control either when ordered about or left out and ignored. Helen demands free driving licences from Weasel, as he was already paid for Judy's passport. Anne overhears the women discussing what they would have to do to provoke her and get her transferred: she cannily manages to recover her self-possession and not react to their taunts. Vera calls on Meg at home and tells her again she shouldn't have resigned. Helen dons a blond wig and does a passable imitation of Doreen to get the bank to cash her a cheque for $3,000. The women try to get Anne to talk about Megan in front of Vera, but Anne cheerfully admits she made the whole thing up. Vera tells the women that Meg has resigned. Meg gets a note from Marty to say he can't come to her wedding and is on a ship with the Navy. Bea alerts Meg to Anne's condition and asks her to talk to Anne, and asks permission from Erica to perform a rehearsal of the pantomime for Meg, outside if possible... The women's outside clothes are wrapped in newspaper with Meg's wedding present. Bea stirs up Anne and gets her to attack Vera: this acts as a diversion while Judy hides the clothes down the drain. Dr Weissman interviews Anne: she tells him she was kept away from school until the age of 14 and given a dictatorial private tutor. Doreen and Lizzie plead with Meg not to leave and so does Bea who tells Meg that she would be a coward for leaving after everything that happened, but she just walks away from it all. Gillespie overrules Erica and Meg's wishes to have Anne transferred to a psychiatric hospital, though he agrees to have her let out of solitary, despite her attack on Vera. Lizzie gives Meg the book she found in the library as a farewell present. Meg tells Erica she's changed her mind and doesn't want to resign after all. Bea is annoyed with Lizzie for giving Meg the book, as their escape plans would be given away by the notes she had made on some of the pages. Category:Episodes Category:1980 Episodes Category:1980 Season